Ella tiene mala reputación
by melina77
Summary: Quería escapar de aquel pasado que la marco, empezar otra vez, creer que no se vuelva a repetir, sin embargo es difícil cuando tienes una mala reputación que te persigue... Espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

¡PIP PIP PIP PIP…!

Ese era el sonido más molesto de toda mi existencia…Perezosamente estire mi mano fuera de mi sabana para apagar el despertador, luego lo tome solo para verificar que hora era…

-Rayos-maldije

.

Se me había hecho tarde, y para mis pulgas hoy era mi primer día de escuela, pero aun así me tome mi tiempo para levantarme e irme a bañarme, una vez lista, seque mi cabello castaño obscuro, que por cierto esta largo hasta llegar a mi cintura, después comencé a vestirme con una camisa de tirantes blanca, un short de mezclilla un poco degastados, mis converse blancos y una sudadera azul marino, una vez lista agarre mi mochila y salí hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días-saludo mi tía Agatha

-Buenos días-salude mientras tomaba una manzana verde del frutero-me voy…-anuncie

-Oh, querida- se levantó-perdón por no poder a acompañarte a la escuela pero ten-me entrego una hoja y una bolsa de comida para el almuerzo-te dejo este mapa-dijo con felicidad

-Gracias tía- agradecí-así no terminare en el otro lado de la ciudad-bromee

-Eso espero, ah y antes de que se me olvide

.

Ella saco un lindo collar, que por supuesto ella me lo puso con mucha habilidad

-Dios tía, muchas gracias-agradecí-pero no era necesario

-Tómalo como un amuleto, para el primer día-dijo

-Gracias-la abrace y en seguida la solté-nos vemos después

-Recuerda llevar todos tus papeles para finalizar la transferencia y que pasare por ti al instituto para llevarte al Hospital-menciono antes de que pudiera salir y me detuve

-¿Es necesario?-pregunte

-Le prometí a tus padres que lo haría-dijo un poco triste

-Bueno lo entiendo-dije con resignación

.

Al parecer no me había escapado de las visitar recurrentes con el doctor

-Sera mejor que me apresure-dije y me volví a despedir de mi tía

-Con cuidado…

.

Al salir de la casa de mi tía, revise el supuesto "mapa", al parecer va a ser un largo día

~15 minutos después~

Al parecer mi mal presentimiento no fue tan erróneo, no solo llegare tarde al instituto (aunque realmente no me importa mucho), si no también estoy perdida, como pude olvidar que no nada más tengo un mal sentido de la orientación, que mi tía no es nada buena en hacer mapas. Resignada revise varias veces el mapa tratando de encontrarle forma, sin embargo nada.

-Arg…. Que molesto-me queje

.

.

En ese instante, recordé el collar que mi tía me había obsequiado y al verlo, me sentí como una niña, pues estaba esperando a que pasara un milagro

-Dios de seguro estoy loca-me dije a mi misma

-Yo también lo creo, acaso esperabas que el collar hiciera un milagro-dijo con burla una voz masculina

.

Al escuchar eso yo me gire, sin embargo no contaba que aquella persona estuviera muy cercas de mí, separándonos unos escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros, avergonzada por eso mi rostro se sonrojo y me separe de el de un brinco, sin embargo me tropecé cayendo directamente al suelo…

-Auch…-me queje

-Jajajaja-se empezó a reír-aparte de distraída, también eres patosa

.

Levante mi mirada y pude ver qué frente de mí se encontraba un chico apuesto pelirrojo, de ojos grises, su vestimenta era algo rockero, haciéndolo ver rebelde, pues traía una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una camiseta roja que claro en esa camiseta no pude dejar por desapercibido que tenía el logo de "Winged Skull" y unos pantalones negros con cadenas y zapatillas rojas y blancas

Después de inspeccionarlo, hice un mohín pues se estaba burlando de mí y eso no me gustaba, y al ver mi puchero, trato de evitar de reírse más, pero no lo lograba muy bien

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó extendiéndome la mano-es solo que no lo pude evitar

-Siempre ¿tan amable?-pregunte sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba su mano y me ayudaba a levantarme

-Si, en especial con las personas distraídas-contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro que por cierto hizo que me sonrojara un poco

.

De repente escuche que estaba sonando el timbre de una escuela, percatándome que se me había hecho definitivamente tarde

-Mierda-maldije por debajo-bien gracias por tu amabilidad pero me tengo que ir -dije mientras me alejaba de él y en ese instante me detuvo tomándome de mi brazo, yo lo mire un poco confusa

-¿Sabes a dónde vas?-pregunto

-¿Qué insinúas?-pregunte un poco ofendida

-Bueno pareces un poco perdida-dijo

-Que buen ojo tienes

-Entonces estas perdida-ahora tenía una sonrisa plasmado en su rostro

-Se podría decir que mi mapa es un poco confuso-dije, extendí mi mapa y él lo tomo

-Tienes que estar de broma que esto es un mapa

-Ammm… no-dije apenada, haciendo que el estallara en risa

-Eres todo un caso-el me tomo de mi mano y comenzó a caminar a la dirección contraria

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunte

-Jajaja, no es obvio, te llevo Al Instituto-contesto

-Pero, no sabes a que escuela voy-proteste

-Puedo deducir que al Instituto Sweet Amoris-dijo

-¿Eres Sherlock Holmes?-pregunte curiosa

-Jajaja- volvió a reír- me estás diciendo acosador

-Algo así-bromee

-Pero tendrás que agradecerme al final, si no te hubiera seguido ¿Quién sabe dónde estarías ahorita?-dijo

-¿Me seguiste?-pregunte curiosa

-Si-se avergonzó un poco- es solo que…-sonrió maliciosamente-me hacía mucha gracia al verte perdida

-¡HEY!-replique avergonzada

.

Ambos estallamos de risas, cuando llegamos al instituto lo primero que me llego a la mente es de que como era ridículamente grande me terminaría perdiendo en cualquier momento

-Aun no pongo un pie aquí y ya tengo la sensación de que terminare perdida más de una vez-me dije a mi misma

-Ya me lo puedo imaginar-dijo entre risas aquel chico y comenzamos a entrar al instituto

-Bueno cuando eso suceda espero que puedas salir a mi rescate y guiarme en el buen camino-dije con entusiasmo a mi salvador

-Ja, más bien te guiare por el mal camino, digamos que eso de ser bueno no es lo mío-dijo con burla, rompiendo mis pequeñas esperanzas

-¿Pero me trajiste?-dije dulcemente

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez, pero dudo que se repita-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Y pensar que había hecho un amigo con gustos parecidos y al fin poder hablar con alguien de "Winged Skull"

.

Entonces él se detuvo abruptamente, ocasionando que chocara contra su espalda, pues aprovechando que él me jalaba de la mano tenía tiempo de observar mí alrededor, luego él se giró y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de emoción

-¿Conoces a "Winged Skull"?

-Sí, ¿no me crees?-le pregunte

-No, si te creo, es solo que no hay muchas personas que lo conozcan

-Bueno aquí tienes a una, pero ahora necesito terminar mi transferencia-le dije

-Jajaja, es lo más conveniente, si no con quien voy a hablar de "Winged Skull"

.

Seguimos caminando y luego entramos a un edificio luego él se detuvo, soltó mi mano para luego tomarme de los hombros y señalar a una anciana la cual estaba hablando con unos alumnos, como si los estuviera apurando para que entraran a clases

-¿Logras ver a la anciana de ahí?

-Sí-conteste

-Ella es la directora, será mejor que vayas con ella

-Claro, se ve como una persona dulce- agregue

.

Y era cierto, pues su vestimenta era de un rosa pastel, zapatillas bajitas y blancas, su cabello canoso estaba bien peinado y tenía el rostro de esas ancianas que te podrían preparar un gran pastel

-No te dejes engañar-dijo mi amigo- es mucho más aterradora de lo que parece-me advirtió-bien será mejor que me vaya antes de que me riña

.

El me soltó y cuando ya se iba, lo tome de la mano para detenerlo

-Perdón por ser grosera, pero me llamo Sucretter

-Soy Castiel y no lamentare por ser grosero-luego el me guiño el ojo y se fue

.

Una vez que mi nuevo amigo se fue, me dirigí con la Directora, cuando hable con ella no entendía por qué Castiel me había advertido de ella, pero luego pensé que si era así de amable cuando estaba de buenas no me la quería imaginar cuando estaba de malas, luego de un momento de charla ella me pidió que me dirigiera a la sala de delegados, aunque ella me había indicado con santo y seña donde era, aun así termine un poco extraviada y comencé a caminar en círculos por el pasillo, cuando de repente una alegre chica de cabello anaranjado, ojos verdes, camisa purpura con las mangas rayadas y verdes, short de mezclilla, medias rayadas y moradas y botas cafés, se me acerca

-Hola-saludo

-Hola, disculpe estoy un poco perdida y me gustaría saber dónde está la sala de delegados-dije tímidamente

-Si quieres yo te llevo-dijo amablemente

-¿En serio? – Dije entusiasmada-espero no ser una molestia

-Claro que no, igual me queda de camino-dijo con una sonrisa-mi nombre es Iris- se presento

-Soy Sucretter-comenzamos a andar-Es un placer conocerte

-El gusto es mío, entonces hoy va a ser tu primer día de clases

-Más bien solo vengo a terminar mi transferencia-comente

-De igual manera te doy la bienvenida

-Gracias Iris

-Oh, ya llegamos-señalo una puerta que estaba a unos pasos de nosotras

-Eso es grandioso, muchas gracias por acompañarme

-No hay problema, espero que en un futuro nos frecuentemos más

-Claro

.

Cuando Iris se fue, me dirigí hacia la sala de delegados, al principio toque antes de entrar y luego me asome con sumo cuidado

-Buenos días-salude

.

Sin embargo no encontraba a nadie y la verdad eso de entrar a una sala vacía, era como meterme en problemas y cuando estaba decidida a marcharme

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-llamo una voz por mi espalda

.

Mi corazón dio un brinco del susto, haciendo que la puerta se abriera totalmente y callera al suelo, es que acaso el día de hoy el suelo es mi mejor amigo

-Auch, es que todo el mundo me quiere matar de un susto-me queje

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte-se disculpó-¿estás bien?

.

Cuando me gire me encontré con un chico de cabellos cabello rubio y ojos dorados, vestía de forma muy formal, con su camisa blanca, corbata azul, pantalón color caqui y sus zapatos cafés, me extendió su mano para que yo pudiera levantarme

-Estoy bien gracias

-¿Qué buscas aquí? –cuestiono

-Estaba buscando el delegado, la Directora me dijo que me dirigiera con él para terminar con los tramites de mi transferencia, de casualidad ¿usted sabe dónde está el delegado?

-Soy yo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sucrette

-Soy Nathaniel, mucho gusto-extendió su mano y respondí su apretón de manos-ven en estos momentos te entrego tus papeles para que los termines de llenar

.

Lo seguí y tome asiento en un pequeño escritorio, luego el me llevo los papeles para irlos llenando y cada vez que tenía duda en cierta parte el me ayudaba sin dudarlo, cuando por fin había terminado me percate que estaba leyendo un libro

.

-¿Es uno de los libros de Sherlock Holmes?-pregunte

-Sí, ¿te gusta leer?

-Sí, pero me inclino un poco más por otros géneros que las novelas policiacas, pero Sherlock Holmes es otra historia

-Entones te va a gustar la biblioteca de la escuela-dijo entusiasmado

-Oh claro que me encantaría, si no antes termino perdida en esta gran instituto-comente

-Eso no es problema, si quieres yo te puedo llevar-sugirió

-Eso suena genial, ya termine de llenar los documentos faltantes

-Deja revisarlos

.

Nathaniel se acercó y tomo el papeleo para verificar si no había un error alguno, cuando vi que en su rostro puso una expresión un poco seria

-¿Tienes anemia?-me cuestiono

.

Maldición, me dije a mi misma

-Sí-dije resignada

-Bueno yo…-no sabía que decir

-Nathaniel, no te esfuerces por decirme algo, solo tengo anemia

-Pero si necesitas algo puedes apoyarte en mí

-Gracias Nathaniel, pero solo te pediré que será mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto

-¿Estas segura?

-No quiero que me den un trato especial por estar enferma, al fin y al cabo no es tan grave

-Está bien, pero de igual forma tienes que hablar con la directora

-Sí y gracias

.

Después de esa charla Nathaniel me entrego mis papeles junto con un clip, ya que la directora era muy exigente en ese aspecto y me acompaño hasta la sala de maestros por petición mía

Cuando me desocupe, decidí salir al patio para tomar mi almuerzo, pues la hora de almorzar había pasado ya un buen rato ya que me había quedado platicando con la directora por las cuestiones médicas, entonces me encontré con un trio de chicas, que estaba compuesto por una chica de rasgos orientales obsesionada por su maquillaje, otra de cabellos castaños que no parecían nada interesada por la situación y una rubia muy en su papel de ser la dueña de la escuela

Es que acaso es obligatorio que exista un grupo de chicas que se sientan la última coca en el planeta

-Oye tu-hablo la rubia-Sera mejor que te alejes de Castiel y Nathaniel

-Sí, aléjate-hizo segundas la oriental

-¿Son tus novio?-Pregunte

-¡NO!-grito-no Nathaniel, pero Castiel si-trato de explicarse

-¿conoces a "Winged Skull"?-volví a preguntar

-¿Quién?

-Entonces no es tu novio-concluí

-Te estoy diciendo que SI-comenzó a elevar la voz

-Como sea... la verdad no me interesa mucho, pero no les voy a dejar de hablar porque tú me lo dices

.

Al decir eso, la rubia se puso roja de coraje y al ver que ella no podía contestar, quise aprovechar para salir de ahí, cuando por fin podía hacer mi salida triunfal, la rubia me tomo bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio

-Como te atreves a ignorarme-ella alzo su mano, al parecer mi tía me exigirá por la mano marcada en mi rostro

.

Cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero nada abrí lentamente mis ojos y ahí vi a Castiel quien se había interpuesto entre nosotras para detener la abofeteada que iba a recibir, estaba sosteniendo a la chica de la mano

-Castiel-dijo con miedo la rubia

-Pero que rayos te pasa-dijo molesto

-Yo…-trato de inventar una excusa

-Hoy me siento considerado así que será mejor que te alejes de mi vista-ordeno, en cuanto la soltó ella desapareció junto con sus amigas

-Gracias-agradecí-me salvaste de una buena explicación a mi tía

-Es increíble que en tu primer día de instituto te hayas metido en problemas y en especial con ese trio

-Bueno digamos que soy un imán para eso-bromee

-Eso será muy molesto-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Te puedes acostumbrar-mencione

.

Fuimos a tomar asiento en una de las bancas que estaban en el patio, y para recompensar a mi "salvador del día", le di mi posesión más preciada que tenía en ese momento, mi manzana verde

-¿No vas a entrar a clases?-pregunte

-¿Me estas corriendo?-pregunto

-No, solo pregunto, pero viéndote mejor no eres del tipo que entre a clases de todas maneras-dije mientras le daba un mordisco a mi sándwich

-Cierto-concordó- y ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?-pegunto

-…-guarde silencio

-No me quieres decir-se irrito por mi fala de respuesta-bien no me digas nada-ahora estaba molesto

.

Castiel se levantó de la banca, a parecer estaba muy molesto

-Solo quise escapar…-dije finalmente, él se detuvo y se giró para mirarme

-¿Escapar? ¿Acaso eres un delincuente juvenil?-quiso bromear

-Digamos que tengo una "mala reputación"-enfatice las últimas palabras

.

Antes de que mi nuevo amigo me bombardeara de preguntas me levante con habilidad de la banca y comencé andar, dejándolo atrás a un confundido y perplejo Castiel, sabía que aún faltaba mucho para que mi tía pasara por mí, por lo cual me dedique a divagar por el campus, entre los pasillos antes de subir las escaleras encontré una pequeña puerta, que a simple vista no se veía, increíblemente la curiosidad me invadió, e instintivamente me acerque para verificar si estaba abierto

-Bingo-dije para mí misma al ver que estaba abierto

.

Tome mi celular y encendí la lámpara, baje cuidadosamente unas cuantas escaleras y al llegar hasta abajo pude visualizar que solo era el sótano en donde se podría decir que guardaban todas las cosas de eventos pasados. Comencé a pasearme entre las cosas, entonces sin querer patee algo, baje la mirada para saber qué era lo que había golpeado con mi pie y me encontré con una libreta negra, lo tome y por un momento estuve tentada por hojearla, pero no lo hice, la libreta no se veía tan vieja y no estaba llena de polvo como otras cosas lo más seguro le pertenecía a un chico que lo más probable al igual que yo entro aquí para perder el tiempo

-Sera mejor que lo deje en un lugar más visible-dije mientras aluzaba para encontrar al menos una mesa o escritorio para dejarlo

.

Y de repente sentí como alguien me tomo de mi cintura, su respiración choco contra mi oído y tomaba gentilmente la libreta de mis manos

-Creo que eso no es necesario-dijo una voz masculina, con un tono profundo que me causo cierto estremecimiento en mi cuerpo

.

No sé cómo lo había hecho pero ahogue un pequeño grito, gire lentamente y me encontré con un par de ojos que me hipnotizaron, puesto que eran de distinto color, uno era verde y el otro color ámbar, luego me fije que tenía una cabellera blanca con las puntas negras, de labios carnosos, tez clara y con un estilo victoriano en su forma de vestir, en resumen un chico muy atractivo con un toque misterioso

-¿No eres un fantasma verdad?-pregunte tímidamente

.

Cuando escucho mi pregunta el chico esbozo una gran sonrisa, al parecer le había divertido mi pregunta

-Claro que no-dijo con su voz divertida-pero creo que no es un lugar para una señorita

-Digamos que soy un poco curiosa

-La curiosidad es mala, nunca has escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato-dijo

-Pero murió sabiendo-sonreí ante mi respuesta

-Tienes razón…-él se me quedo viendo fijamente lo cual me puso muy nerviosa-¿eres nueva?

-Se podría decir que sí, soy Sucrette-me presente y alce la mano para darnos un pequeño apretón

-Lisandro-entonces el tomo mi mano y la beso como si fuera un caballero, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con locura-es un placer conocerte

.

Suavemente deslice mi mano para que me soltara, pues estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que si no lo hacía con cuidado, terminaría quitándolo bruscamente y temía que eso le fuera a ofender

-No, el placer es todo mío-dije muy tímida

.

En ese momento agradecí que estuviera un poco obscuro, pues así no podría ver que mi cara estaba tan roja que sentía que en cualquier momento podría arder. Entonces la campana del instituto sonó, dando a entender que las clases habían terminado

-Sera mejor salir de aquí-dijo Lysandro

-Si

-Yo te guiare hasta afuera de aquí

.

El sin preguntarme 2 veces tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta las escaleras, al abrir la puerta del sótano, la luz me cegó por un momento, y me costó un poco adaptar mi vista pero cuando me acostumbre, pude divisar mejor a mi nuevo amigo y tengo que decir que maldita obscuridad no le hacía tanta justicia, como lo hacía en la luz, podía ver que tan atractivo era. Pero de inmediato recobre la compostura y quite mi mano de su agarre

-Gracias

-El placer es todo mío

.

Lysandro parecía que me quería decir algo, pero mi concentración hacia él fue desechada cuando escuche una melodía de un juego conocido, me asome quien estaba sentado en las escaleras y me encontré con un chico de cabellera obscura, ojos azules, de vestimenta muy casual jugando en un Nintendo 3DS, al principio no me prestó atención, pero cuando sintió mi intensa mirada alzo la vista encontrándose con mi mirada, al principio parecía un poco confundido ante mi insistente mirada

-De casualidad-hable rompiendo el silencio- estás jugando ¿Mejoras Mask?-pregunte

-Si-dijo con gran entusiasmo-tú también juegas

-Un poco, pero tengo que decir que me encanta todo lo que es de "La leyenda de Zelda"

-Es muy buen juego

-Armin, será mejor irnos-interrumpió otra voz masculina

.

Alce mi vista para ver que un chico casi igual al que estaba frente a mi bajaba las escaleras, solo que él tenía el cabello azul, de ojos violetas y su estilo era muy extravagante, cuando el fijo su mirada en el chico de cabellera negra y luego en mí, puso una cara de sorprendido, luego se bajó hasta la altura del peli negro y se sentó junto a el

-Lysandro-hablo el chico de cabellos azules-¿Quién es ella?

.

Cuando el chico menciono a Lysandro, me di una bofetada mental por haberlo olvidado, él ahora se encontraba a mi lado con una media sonrisa

-Algo así, al parecer ella es nueva en el Instituto

-Me llamo Sucrette-dije un poco molesta, no quería que se refirieran a mí como "ella" o la "nueva"

-Hola Sucrette-saludo muy efusivamente el peli azul-yo soy Alexy y él es mi hermano Armin

-Mucho gusto-dije

-No, el placer es de nosotros-dijo el peli azul y abrazo a su hermano

.

Tengo que decir, que Alexy tenía mucha energía, mientras el trataba de hacerme platica, su hermano Armin, se refugió en el juego, no soy tan buena en los juegos, pero estamos hablando que en sus manos jugaba uno de mis favoritos y me moría de las ganas de ver como estaba avanzando en el juego, pero al ver que Alexy no me dejaría, me resigne. Al poco tiempo mi celular sonó, al parecer mi tía ya me estaba esperando

-Lo siento chicos, pero es hora de que me vaya-dije

-Tan pronto-dijo con desilusión Alexy

-Sí, mi tía quedo de pasar por mí, pero… mañana los veo-dije con una sonrisa

-Cuenta con eso-dijo Alexy

-Bien adiós-me despedí

.

Antes de que le diera alas chicos la oportunidad de decirme algo, salí corriendo a las afueras del instituto, ahí estaba el auto azul de mi tía

Subí al auto y salude a mi tía

-Hola-salude

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?-pregunto mientras daba marcha al auto

-Bien, todo dentro de lo normal para ser el primer día-dije

.

Mi tía comenzó a hablar entusiastamente porque me había ido bien, al parecer temía que se repitiera lo que había sucedido en mi anterior Instituto…espero yo también que todo vaya bien…


	2. Chapter 2

Era una bella mañana, donde apenas la luz del sol se colaban en el interior de mi cuarto, en ese instante me sentía realmente protegida al estar en los brazos de aquella persona, mientras disfrutaba la cercanía del mismo, con mis dedos trazaba el tatuaje que estaba plasmado en su pecho, podría decirse que era tan reconfortante esto para mi que podría durar horas y horas haciendo lo mismo

-Sucrette-me llamo

.

"¡PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP…!"

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, y vi que este no era mi cuarto, bueno si, pero no era como el anterior, entonces recordé que apenas unas semanas me había mudado a vivir con mi tía y que ahora estaba empezando de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos y me levante desanimadamente, apagando de un golpe el maldito despertador

-Estúpido sueño-dije

.

Sin más preámbulos tome mis cosas para meterme a bañar, una vez que me duche seque mi cabello como pude, pero la verdad no tenía tantas ganas de arreglar mi cabello, así que solo desenrede y lo deje suelto, me puse una camiseta de manga larga color gris un poco más grande que yo, unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla un poco rasgados de la rodilla y unas botas de piso negras. Ya lista y preparada, me fui a la cocina encontrándome con una atareada tía, al parecer se le había hecho tarde en el trabajo

-Buenos días-salude

-Oh, cariño, buenos días-saludo alegremente

.

Mi tía seguía haciendo sus cosas mientras que yo me dedique a tomar una manzana del frutero y lo guardaba en mi mochila

-Sera mejor que me vaya

-Sucrette, si quieres yo te puedo llevar-dijo

-Pero vas a llegar tarde si me dejas-dije

-Igual voy a llegar tarde, además me queda de pasada

-Está bien

.

Acepte la oferta que me daba mi tía, así que a los 5 minutos ya estaba arriba del auto, y luego en frente del instituto, me despedí de mi tía y entre en el instituto en busca del delegado, para saber que clases tenía que tomar. Al llegar a la oficina abrí la puerta

-Nathaniel, buenos días-salude

.

En cambio me encontré con una chica de larga cabellera castaña, ojos azules y con una vestimenta muy formal, al principio ella se me quedo viendo de no muy buena manera

-Oh, disculpa-dije

-Es que no te enseñaron a tocar-aunque lo decía con unas palabras muy recubiertas de dulce, aun se sentía el veneno en ellas

-Ya me disculpe-dije un poco irritada-estoy buscando a Nathaniel

-Aún no ha llegado-contesto

-Si ese es el caso

.

Pase a la sala de delegados y jale una silla para tomar asiento

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto

-No es obvio, lo voy a esperar-dije mientras sacaba mi celular y mis audífonos d ella mochila

-Pero esto es la sala de delegados, tú no puedes estar aquí

-¿Y quién lo dijo?-contraataque

-Bueno… es que tengo mucho trabajo así que me podrías distraer

.

Cuando ella dijo su excusa barata, suspire con pesadez y me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música, ignorándola totalmente, lo cual le enfureció, al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta dejándose ver a Nathaniel, entonces me quite los audífonos

-Buenos días-saludo la chica con tanta cortesía hacia el chico

-Ah, hola-le correspondió el saludo un poco incómodo y luego me vio-Sucrette buenos días

-Hey-correspondi su saludo

-Paceré que ya se conocieron-dijo Nathaniel

-No muy bien-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, luego ella se acercó y me extendió su mano-yo soy Melody, mucho gusto en conocerte

-Sucrette

.

Dije cortantemente y la deja con el brazo extendido, luego mi atención se centró con Nathaniel

-Crees que no sería tanta molestia si me entregaras mi horario y el número de mi casillero-le dije cortésmente al chico

-Claro no hay problema-dijo buscando entre las carpetas que tenía en la mano-igual si quieres te puedo dar un pequeño tour, antes de entrar a clases

-Eso sería fantástico, pero al parecer este muy ocupado, de seguro es muy difícil ser el delegado

-Bueno si, pero insisto-dijo el chico

-Si quieren yo te puedo acompañar-dijo con su mejor sonrisa Melody

-No-dije secamente-será mejor que me vaya para que terminen pronto

.

Al decir eso arrebate la hoja que tenía en las manos Nathaniel y salí de la sala de delegados, saque mi celular para verificar la hora que era, al parecer aún faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzaran

-Aún falta mucho-suspire

.

Comencé a andar en busca de mi salón, entonces una de las puertas se abrió repentinamente, encontrándome con un hombre de al menos unos 30 años de cabello castaño y que usaba unos lentes, puedo deducir que es un maestro

-Buenos días-salude

-Buenos días, ¿tú eres Sucrette?-pregunto

-Si-conteste un poco desconcertada

-Mucho gusto-extendió su mano-seré su maestro de Historia, el señor Farrés

-Mucho gusto-estreche su mano

.

El alegre maestro, al sentir el contacto de mi mano, vi que su semblante cambio a uno preocupado y sin previo aviso con su otra mano libre la puso en mi frente

-Dios estas ardiendo, ven será mejor que descanse un poco-dijo preocupado

.

El Señor Farrés me llevo a la sala de maestro y me pidió que descansara en el sofá, y una vez que me sintiera mejor que fuera a clase

-En caso de que te sientas peor, te recomiendo que regreses a casa-dijo

-No-me sobresalte y luego me calme- estoy bien, solo no dormí bien

-Señorita Sucrette, soy su tutor y estoy al tanto de su situación médica-dijo comprensivo-no te sobre esfuerces, pero si solo hablamos de una pequeña falta de sueño será mejor que tomes una siesta

-Pero sus clases…-dije apenada

-No te preocupes-dijo, mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí-me gusta conocer a mis estudiantes y por lo que vi tienes un coeficiente intelectual muy alto… muy alto como para que ya te hubieras graduado del instituto

-No es la gran cosa-conteste

.

Y el maestro no lo decía por decir, era cierto que mi coeficiente intelectual estaba a la altura como para estar cursando ya la universidad, y todo es gracias a que mi padre es un maestro de historia universal en una de las universidades más reconocidas, además de que siempre me gustaba estar pegada a el cuando era pequeña, quería estar a la altura de él y con los estudiantes que siempre iban al cubículo. Sin olvidar que mi madre siempre le había gustado leer, por ende tiene un cuarto en donde era la sala de lectura, creo que si mis padres quisieran podrían abrir su propia biblioteca

-Si tú lo dices-dijo el maestro-pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso

-Solo quería ser una estudiante normal…-me encogí en mis hombros

-Es un desperdicio-suspiro resignado-estoy seguro que eres capaz de impartir la clase en mi lugar…

-Jajaja, no diga eso

-Aun así… ¿Por qué aquí?, bueno no es que diga que aquí no sea un gran instituto y su nivel académico es genial, pero si no tengo mal entendido, en tu instituto anterior tiene un mejor programa de estudio

.

Cuando el maestro dijo eso, el silencio reino en el lugar… sí que era una persona muy observadora y curiosa, como yo, pero como podía decirle que solo estaba huyendo, que quería empezar de 0 aquí. Sonó la campana al parecer iba a dar inicio las clases, el señor Farrés se levanto

-Sera mejor que me vaya

-Oh entonces yo lo sigo-dije mientras me incorporaba

-Oh no, mejor descansa, primero es la salud

-Pero…-trate de protestar

-Solo descansa, en cuanto te recuperes te espero en el aula

-Está bien

.

Incapaz de llevarle la contraria al amable maestro, le hice caso y me quede dormida en el sofá, mientras que él iba a impartir clases

Al cabo de un rato comencé a escuchar que alguien había entrado a la sala de maestros, haciendo que me despertara de mi pequeña siesta, no me incorpore de inmediato, pero una vez que agudice más mi oído me di cuenta de quienes eran aquellas voces

-Debe de estar por aquí-se quejó una de las voces

-Revisa bien en su escritorio-dijo otra

-Apúrense no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo otra voz nerviosa

.

Me incorpore lentamente para que no se percataran de mi presencia y efectivamente ahí estaba el trio de chicas que me había encontrado un día anterior, al parecer no estaban haciendo cosas muy buenas, saque mi teléfono celular y comencé a grabarlas, cuando al parecer encontraron lo que buscaron decidí intervenir

-¿Qué hacen?

.

Cuando pregunte las tres chicas se sobresaltaron, ellas voltearon a mi dirección y al verme palidecieron, sin respuesta alguna de ellas, me levante perezosamente, entonces fue cuando una de ellas reacciono y salió disparada fuera de ahí, siguiendo las otras 2 tras ella, no sin antes dejar caer un carpeta en el suelo.

Una vez que ellas se fueron tome la carpeta y lo puse sobre el escritorio, no tenía interés de lo que era, por lo que no revise su contenido, recogí mis cosas y salí de la sala de maestros, saque mi horario para verificar donde se encontraba mi aula

-Sucrette-llamo una voz masculina

.

Lentamente alce mi mirada hacia la dirección de la voz, pero antes de observar quien era, recibí un efusivo abrazo, lo cual me puso sumamente nerviosa por la repentina cercanía, intente poner resistencia, sin embargo aún seguía débil

-Quítate-dije, pero igual no me hizo caso

-Que la sueltes te dijo-dijo otra voz masculina molesta

.

El chico que estaba abrazándome era Alexy y quien me lo había quitado de encima había sido Castiel

-Pero si es Cassy-dijo con una sonrisa el peli-azul

-Castiel-dijo molesto el chico

-Es lo mismo-le restó importancia y su atención se centró en mi-Sucrette buenos días-saludo

-Oh, buenos días-salude con una voz baja pero aun así audible para los presentes

.

Me di cuenta que tras Alexy se encontraba Armin y junto a él una chica de cabellos blancos, con un estilo de vestir muy particular, cuando ella se dio cuenta que la observaba, me sonrió alegremente y se acercó a mi

-Hola yo soy Rosalya-se presento

-Sucrette

-Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo con emoción

-Lo mismo digo

-Hey enana-hablo Castiel, mientras me arrebataba mi hoja-parece que estamos en el mismo curso, acaso estas empezando a hacer tu "mala reputación" en saltarte la primera clase sin consultarme-dijo con una sonrisa

-Cállate-dije un poco irritada ante el comentario mientras le quitaba mi hoja sin mucho éxito

.

El pelirrojo con su mano libre me tomo de la cabeza y se agacho a mi altura para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro

-Parece que el cachorrito está enseñando sus dientes-dijo con un tono burlesco

-Sería mejor que no lo provoques-dije ya irritada

-¿O qué?-dijo retador

-O te podría morder-conteste molesta

-Eso suena interesante

.

En ese momento estaba preparada para propinarle una patada, es decir, todo iba bien y me cae bien Castiel, pero sé que es uno de esos idiotas que creen tener siempre la razón y que son más sensibles que una princesa. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de tenerlo en mi contra y menos si es la persona con la que comparto el mismo interés musical.

Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, no me tenía que enojar solo por ese estúpido comentario, o acaso estaré aun sensible por el sueño de esa mañana y falta de sueño

-Deja de comportarte como un crio y dame mi hoja

-Pfff… ladras mucho-dijo irritado el chico

-Solo dame mi hoja-pedí

-Castiel, eso no es propio de un caballero-intervino otra persona

.

Era Lysandro quien estaba interviniendo en la pequeña discusión, él le arrebato mi hoja e hizo que Castiel tuviera una distancia razonable en mi espacio personal

-Yo no soy un caballero-dijo el pelirrojo

-Te concedo la razón-dije

-No me ayudes-dijo mientras revolvía me cabello

-Hey-me queje, pero ya no estaba tan irritada como unos momentos atrás-apenas si me peine

-No me digas-dijo divertido

-Oh cállate-dije

-Deja de molestarla Cassy-dijo el peli azul

-Castiel-se irrito el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué siempre termina en una pelea esto?-suspiro con resignación Rosalya-no les prestes atención a esto, siempre es así-me dijo

-Me lo puedo imaginar-dije

.

La campana sonó, para dar inicio a la siguiente clase, le pedí mi horario a Lysandro y el amablemente me lo regreso, pero me dijo Rosalya que no lo iba a necesitar mucho ya que estábamos en el mismo curso por lo que no lo necesitaría mucho, reconfortada por eso, comencé a seguirles en la siguiente clase, que estaba en el segundo piso, los chicos se adelantaron para ir bromeando y peleando, mientras que en nuestro paso más lento íbamos las chicas, a la mitad de subir las escaleras sentí un repentino mareo, el equilibrio fallo, un grito se escuchó, pero no era mío si no de Rosalya que vi su rostro horrorizado que se alejaba y la reacción de los chicos por tratar de tomarme de las manos

"Oh mierda…esto si me va a doler", fue lo primero que pensé. Cerré los ojos para esperar el dolor que a continuación sentiría…pero nada venia. Algo había amortiguado mi caída, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una mirada verdosa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto esa voz que extrañamente s eme hacia conocida

-…-no pude decir nada apenas estaba asimilando lo que había sucedido

-¡SUCRETTE!-gritaron mi nombre otras voces, pero ya no pude identificar quienes eran

.

Al poco tiempo sentí que estaba rodeada pero ya no podía ver con claridad quienes eran, me sentía cada vez peor, luego una gentil mano se deslizo en mi frente, su tacto frio me era reconfortante que por un momento me relajo

.

-Maldita sea-maldijo por debajo el chico de voz familiar-tienes fiebre

-Solo es un poco de fiebre –dije con dificultad

-Estas ardiendo, Dios porque siempre eres así-dijo molesto

-Jaja-rei por lo bajo ante el comentario

-No te rías-me regaño-será mejor que te lleve a un hospital

-Aun hospital no-roge pero creo que me ignoro

.

El chico me levanto con mucha facilidad y lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a sus brazos, las demás personas empezaron a exigir una explicación, pero yo no estaba en condiciones para responderles y el chico no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo, en cambio el salió corriendo, no sé cómo le hizo pero al salir del instituto él pudo parar un taxi, lo cual me deposito suavemente en el asiento y le pidió al chofer con urgencia que me llevara un hospital.

El taxi se puso en marcha, y el chico se acomodó a mi lado para decirme palabras reconfortantes de que estaba todo bien, es decir era un extraño para mí, pero su voz me era tan familiar y tranquilizador que no dude en creer en él y sin ningún temor cerré los ojos.

Cuando lo abrí, lo primero que vi fue aquel techo blanco, el sonido de las maquinas se escuchaban sin cesar, marcando mis latidos del corazón, quise incorporarme pero mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado como para hacerlo, gire mi cabeza y pude ver que estaba un chico de cabellos castaños obscuro, de tez clara, parecía ser un poco más alto que yo, ligueramente fornido, con un estilo de vestir algo militar, y sus ojos verdes que estaban centrados en una revista.

El chico a sentir mi mirada, dejo a un lado la revista y se acercó a mi

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto

.

El sonido de su voz es tan reconfortante que me importo un comino si lloraba frente a él, al ver mis lágrimas él se alarmo, no estaba preparado para verme llorar, el pánico lo invadió y por un momento se debatió en salir corriendo en busca de un doctor o quedarse a mi lado, cuando el por fin se decidió a buscar ayuda lo tome de sus grandes manos

-No te vayas-suplique

.

Eso lo sorprendió, pero lo más sorprendente fue que se acomodó a mi lado y con mucha facilidad me ayudo a reincorporarme para poder abrazarme, e inevitablemente comencé a llorar a mares.

Su voz, su tacto y todo de él me hacía recordar a un viejo y apreciado amigo

-Kentin-llame entre sollozos

.

El chico me estrecho más entre sus brazos y espero hasta que yo me calmara. Cuando me tranquilice, me sentía muy a avergonzada es decir, me salvo de una trágica muerte, me trajo hasta el hospital, me puse a llorar y encima de todo eso lo llame Kentin. Sin olvidar que en estos momentos está pagando mi hospitalización ya que no traía el dinero suficiente para cubrirlo.

Cuando me estabilice el doctor decidió darme de alta no sin antes hacerme un chequeo general, pero al final me dijo que fue una pequeña recaída, por lo que tendría que ir al menos este mes visitas recurrentes al hospital. En cuanto Salí del consultorio me encontré con el chico de cabellos castaños recargado en la pared.

Me acerque a él y sin decirnos ni una palabra comenzamos a andar hacia el exterior del hospital

-Lo siento y muchas gracias-dije-si no hubiera sido por ti las cosas se hubieran complicado

-No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer por ti

-¿Lo mínimo?-pregunte un poco dudosa

.

Salimos del hospital y la cegadora luz del sol me deslumbro, encandilando mi vista, el chico rio por debajo y tomo mi mano y comenzó a guiarme

-Parece que tu vista sigue siendo un poco sensible

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-pregunte

.

Mi vista apenas se estaba adaptando pero pude vislumbrar que se había girado para regalarme una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo una persona me podía dar

-¿En serio? ¿Eres Kentin?-me pare en seco

-Quien más podría ser-dijo

.

Me abalance al chico y le volví a dar un gran abrazo, luego me separe para tomar con ambas manos su rostro, definitivamente había cambiado físicamente, pues era más alto, ya no tenía aquel peinado de hongo y no usaba ya aquellas gafas de botella, al igual que su estilo, pero a pesar de haber cambiado seguía siendo Kentin

-DIOS has cambiado-dije en la emoción

-Bueno una escuela logra cambiarte en unos cuantos meses-dijo con alegría, pero al igual que llego se fue y puso una triste cara-al igual que a ti

-¿Te enteraste?-dije al tiempo en que lo soltaba y me alejaba un poco

-Algo así-dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza-pero… quiero escucharlo de ti ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo…-me calle y baje la mirada

-Lo siento-dijo y rápidamente alce la mirada

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunte confundida

-Por irme y dejarte atrás

-Dios no es tu culpa, es decir tenías que ir tu papá te obligo a hacerlo-dije en forma tranquilizadora

-Sucrette, eso no es cierto-dijo apenado

-¿Qué?

-Yo me fui por que no podía soportar ser aquel chico debilucho, además de que no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras con…

-¡NO LO MENCIONES!-grite-solo no lo menciones

-La cosa es de que si no me hubiera ido al menos tendrías a alguien con quien contar, pero yo no estaba cuando más lo necesitaste-me tomo de los hombros-si no hubiera sido por mi egoísmo no tendrías que haber pasado por eso

-Kentin, tú no tienes la culpa, no hay nada que perdonar, solo paso…-unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron otra vez y el chico sin dudarlo me abrazo para consolarme- te extrañe mucho

-Pero ya estoy aquí  
_

* * *

 **Hola chic s aquí viene la segunda parte espero y les guste tratare de actualizarlo mas seguido saludos ;)  
y espero sus comentarios **


End file.
